1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor-driven compressor used as compressing means or high-pressure gas generating means for a refrigerating cycle in an air conditioner, a refrigerator box for home use, or the like, and particularly relates to a motor-driven compressor provided with a torque control device suitable for a motor-driven compressor in which a driving revolutional velocity is made variable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,356 discloses such a technique that a plurality of springs are interposed between a hermetic casing and either a compressor or an electric motor when the electric motor and the compressor are disposed in the hermetic casing so as to reduce vibrations generated in the compressor. Further, there has been known such a technique that an electric motor and a compressor are fixed to a closed casing and the hermetic casing is supported through springs so as to reduce vibrations similarly to the foregoing technique.
In these conventional techniques, however, there have been such disadvantages that generation per se of the vibrations can not be suppressed, and it is difficult to suppress the vibrations to an extent they do not matter in practical use by utilizing elastic bodies such as springs, rubber members, or the like.